


Doing All Right

by LilithReisender



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley does NOT go too fast, Dancing in the bookshop, Day One, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Not quite pre-relationship not quite NOT, Post-Apocawasn't, Prompt: Dancing/Music, Slow Dancing, They've got some stuff to figure out, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithReisender/pseuds/LilithReisender
Summary: Written for Ineffable Husbands Week 2019Day 1 Prompt: Dancing/Music“Crowley? What are you doing?” Aziraphale was staring up at him in confusion.“What does it look like I’m doing here? I’m offering you a dance. Now take my hand."





	Doing All Right

Crowley was lounging on Aziraphale’s sofa, very drunk and _very _content to sit back and watch Aziraphale talk about whatever he wished, which at this moment, consisted of his memories of dancing at the gentleman’s club back in the late 1800’s.

“It really is such a shame that they had to close down. Though, I suppose it was necessary, one too many scandals, you know how it goes.”

They had been seeing each other much more since the apocalypse hadn’t happened. Every day in fact, for the past two weeks. Something had changed between them since that night, when Crowley brought Aziraphale back to his flat. Crowley went to bed and was surprised when Aziraphale had joined him. Aziraphale didn’t sleep. But he had than night, they had together. Crowley had woken up with Aziraphale’s head on his chest and his arms wrapped around the angel. It was like waking up in he had only ever indulged while drunk and alone in the dark of his apartment, but there they were. Their trick had worked, of course it had- their head offices were idiots, as long as neither of them messed it up they were home free. After dinner at the Ritz, Crowley had dropped Aziraphale off at the bookshop, the angel was eager to see what had happened with his precious books, and Crowley knew how important it was to him. He had expected to drop Aziraphale off at the shop and go back to his flat, but the angel had invited him back in. And they had talked and drank until Crowley began to fall asleep. Aziraphale had miracled him a blanket and, Crowley would have sworn, had kissed him on the cheek before he drifted into unconsciousness.

“I do miss the dancing though. Nobody dances properly anymore. I don’t think they even teach it.”

“Oh, what type of dancing did you do there, angel?”

“Gavotte mostly, although- I did learn how to-”

“Did you ever learn to waltz?” Crowley asked, surprising himself. He himself had learned to waltz when the dance was at its height and Crowley was tempting people at noble parties (it was a very intimate dance for its time). But that wasn’t what he was doing here, there was no temptation in his offer.

“To- to waltz?” Aziraphale stuttered to a stop. “I- I mean I did, but I haven’t in such a long time, I hardly remember how.”

Crowley sobered up as he stood. He held his hand but to Aziraphale, who stared at him like he was crazy- which, granted, he might as well be. He would never have done this Before. Not when heaven and hell were watching their every move, but now? He had nothing to lose.

“Crowley? What are you doing?” Aziraphale was staring up at him in confusion.

“What does it look like I’m doing here? I’m offering you a dance. Now take my hand.” Aziraphale only hesitated for a moment before took Crowley’s head and stood up.

“My dear, I don’t understand why you are-”

“Because you said you wanted someone to dance with. And I can’t do the gavotte, but I can waltz.”

He snapped his free hand, and the old gramophone in the back corner of the shop crackled to life. Aziraphale cocked his head as he listened to the first notes trickle through the speaker.

“Chopin?”

Crowley said nothing. He laced their fingers together and wrapped one arm around Aziraphale’s waist (not the proper form, he knew, but far better for the occasion). Aziraphale, slowly mimicked Crowley and placed his hand on the demon’s waist. They stood there for a moment, neither of them moving as the melody spiraled around them.

“Do you?” Aziraphale asked, gesturing vaguely with his head.

“Oh, um, yeah.” Crowley waited for a minute, before moving as the music hit a crescendo, leading them both into tempo.

It took a bit for them to figure it out, neither of them had danced like this in years and they kept bumping into things or stepping on each other’s feet, but slowly, they began to relax, falling into the rhythm. Crowley led them in circles as they waltzed around the small space in the bookshop, completely captivated by Aziraphale. The angel began to laugh as Crowley made him twirl, using the motion as an excuse to pull him closer. They began to move in sync with each other, following the music as it filled the air and moved with them, spinning them around the bookshelves and tables.

Eventually the music slowed to a stop, leaving the bookshop in silence. They stood still together, holding each other as if the music were going to start again any moment. Aziraphale laughed, a little breathless.

“Thank you, my dear. That was…wonderful.”

Crowley smiled at him, still high off of thrill of dancing with his angel. He moved his arms from Aziraphale’s waist to his neck, saying nothing as music filled the room once more.

_“Love of my life, you’ve hurt me…”_

Aziraphale softened, looking at Crowley with those brilliant blue eyes that never failed to make him think of the galaxies he had made so very long ago. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and rested his head on the demon’s chest. They didn’t dance so much as sway together as Freddie crooned through the speaker.

Crowley pressed a soft kiss to Aziraphale’s head, breathing in the scent of the angel before closing his eyes. He didn’t know what they were now. They had no sides anymore, that much was obvious, they were no loner enemies (not that they ever had been) and they were far more than friends.

_“Love of my life, can’t you see?”_

Crowley had spent so long being afraid of going too fast that he never thought to consider that Aziraphale might one day catch up to him, might one day go his speed. They weren’t there yet, Crowley didn’t know what they were or how fast they were going; but at this moment in time that Crowley had never thought would exist, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was Aziraphale’s head on his chest as they swayed to the music together. He didn’t know what would happen next, but he knew that eventually it would work out, after all, Crowley was an optimist, and he believed that the universe was on their side.

**Author's Note:**

> The first song they dance to is Chopin's Waltz Opus 64. No. 2, the second is _Love of My Life_ by Queen.__  
The title of this fic is taken from _Doing All right_ also by Queen. Because when something works you might as well stick with it.__


End file.
